


Teorie dei legami dimensionali I

by Harriet_Ed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Multiverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harriet_Ed/pseuds/Harriet_Ed
Summary: Uno studente delle misteriose strutture dei multiversi affronta lo studio di un luogo particolarmente ricco di eventi e persone interessanti: le Lande di Fandom.
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans, COW-Tverse & Polyverso





	Teorie dei legami dimensionali I

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al COW-T di Landedifandom. Missione 1 A, COW-T verse.  
> Spero di aver reso debito omaggio al delirio di questa sfida, all'impegno di chi ogni anno la organizza e di chi partecipa e alle mie compagne di squadra.  
> La maestra e l'allievo sono miei personaggi di un Multiverso distante, che però mi sembravano le persone giuste per studiare e apprezzare le Lande.

**Teorie dei legami dimensionali I**

«Ora, riguardo alle Lande, c’è da saperne un bel po’, se vuoi passare l’esame. Hai capito?»  
«Sì, maestra.»  
«Ecco, bravo. È uno dei miei argomenti preferiti. Lo chiedo sempre all’orale.»  
«Uh… Se posso sapere: perché me lo sta rivelando?»  
«Perché sono magnanima. E al quinto sakè. Ti do un po’ un’infarinatura sul Polyverso e poi ti do un bel po’ di libri su cui potrai soddisfare la tua curiosità. Sono certa che piacerà anche a te, approfondire questo argomento. E comunque, uno studente di Teorie dei Legami Dimensionali che si rispetti, deve saperle, queste cose.»  
«Ho studiato qualcosa, anche se ancora non mi sono proprio addentrato nella materia.»  
«Bene, bene. Vediamo un po’: di sicuro saprai cos’è una Landa.»  
«Un’esistenza spazio-temporale che fa parte del Polyverso.»  
«Bravo. Chi sono i Viaggiatori?»  
«Coloro che in modi diversi possono muoversi tra le Lande.»  
«Ottimo. E se, per esempio, ti chiedessi delle Veggenti?»  
«Sono esseri magici potentissimi e vivono sulla Landa di Tanit. Però non so molto di più.»  
«Devi studiartela bene, questa parte. Ti ricordi almeno i nomi di qualcuno di loro?»  
«Manila?»  
«Bene. E poi?»  
«E poi…»  
«Dai, almeno Celes, lo devi studiare.»  
«Va bene. Me lo appunto subito.»  
«Di solito chiedo anche la lista di tutti gli amanti dei Veggenti, quindi mi raccomando, preparati. Sono particolarmente puntigliosa su questo punto.»  
«… amanti?»  
«Certo. La storia delle Lande e le vicende sessuali dei suoi signori della magia sono strettamente legati.»  
«Non sono sicuro di aver capito.»  
«No, no, hai capito benissimo, è l’argomento sesso che ti manda in tilt, anche se non capisco come mai: sei il ragazzo di uno degli uomini più belli di questa parte del Multiverso, e dubito che passiate le vostre serate a studiare, pregare e cantare. O sì? Nel caso, non vi giudicherò.»  
«Ma cosa stai dicendo? Ma ti sembra il caso? E comunque, non è vero che l’argomento in questione mi mette in imbarazzo. È solo che preferisco riservarlo alla mia vita privata. E mi stupisce sapere che hai dei simili pensieri sui tuoi studenti.»  
«È che da giovane scrivevo doujinshi yaoi. Il vizio non si perde mai.»  
«Decisamente no, visto che continuo a ritrovare la tua collezione di fumetti erotici in mezzo ai miei testi di studio!»  
«Se qualcosa è di tuo interesse, prendilo. Magari tu e il tuo ragazzo vi potreste ispirare.»  
«Possiamo tornare alle Lande e a Tanit, per favore?»  
«Oh, sì, sarebbe interessante andarci fisicamente, a Tanit. È un posto così pieno di manzi…»  
«Maestra!»  
«Scusami. Ma i manzi sono importanti. Per esempio, all’esame ti potrei chiedere: “Chi era Yande del Kulutrek?”, e tu dovresti rispondere…»  
«Non l’ho ancora studiato.»  
«Pessima risposta.»  
«È ovvio che all’esame non ti risponderò così.»  
«Trovo bizzarro che tu ti sia applicato così poco allo studio di un mondo nel quale la presenza di manzi superdotati è così schiacciante.»  
«Per favore, ci possiamo concentrare sulle questioni serie?»  
«È una cosa serissima. Non sto scherzando! Il Polyverso non può prescindere da tutto questo. Né dalle storie. Almeno con questo ti ho interessato un po’? Le storie dovrebbero essere il tuo campo.»  
«Ecco, già meglio. Ho letto che c’è una connessione dimensionale praticamente unica che collega il Polyverso con una sfida di storie.»  
«Oh, sì. Una meraviglia della magia dei mondi, credimi. Il maestoso COW-T. Una sfida di scrittura tra i Viaggiatori. Settimane di scrittura furiosa che producono un turbine di energia magica tanto potente da superare le barriere del Polyverso e arrivare addirittura ad altri Multiversi, come il nostro.»  
«Sembra una cosa bellissima.»  
«Lo è. Tu usi l’arte come tramite per la magia, quindi dovresti capire questa cosa meglio di molti altri. Le parole, le trame, i personaggi, la creazione di mondi: tutto questo è pervaso da un’aura sacrale che riempie di reverenza al solo pensiero.»  
«È molto affascinante. E che storie scrivevano, quei bardi toccati dalla magia dimensionale? … Maestra, perché ridi?»  
«Oh, beh, scrivevano storie di ogni genere, come ogni buon bardo che si rispetti. Storie allegre e tristi, drammatiche e divertenti, piene di sentimenti forti e di svolte imprevedibili, cosparse di citazioni, allegorie e innovazioni, limpide come la luce mattutina e oscure come il punto più buio degli inferi. Ma soprattutto, mio adorato allievo, scrivevano storie piene di sesso.»  
«… di nuovo? Siamo tornati lì?»  
«Te l’ho detto: è tutto collegato. Ah, e quante ne scrivevano, e con quanti dettagli!»  
«E hai letto le loro storie?»  
«Oh, sì. Un bel po’. Un tesoro della letteratura, credimi.»  
«Anche quelle erotiche?»  
«Certo! Porno di prima qualità. No, no, dai, non fare quella faccina scandalizzata. Stavo solo scherzando. Cioè, no, stavo dicendo la verità, ma ho usato un termine un po’ forte per la tua sensibilità delicata apposta perché sono una brutta persona.»  
«Mi auguro che tu non voglia chiedermi di portare qualcuna di queste storie come materia d’esame.»  
«Ah, che splendida idea mi hai appena dato!»  
«Maestra!»  
«E dai, rilassati. Ti piacerà, studiare il Polyverso, i Veggenti di Tanit, le quattro squadre, la Triade degli Admin e la magia del COW-T.»  
«È troppo sperare che tu non mi faccia domande imbarazzanti all’orale?»  
«Davvero pensi che sarei così perfida da imbarazzarti all’orale?»  
«Certo che sì. È uno dei tuoi passatempi preferiti.»  
«È che sei così carino, quando… Va bene, va bene, cercherò di non esagerate. Torniamo a noi. Un’altra cosa molto importante da imparare sono i nomi delle quattro squadre di Viaggiatori, e come sono cambiati nel corso degli anni. Per esempio: come si chiamava, ai tempi del primo COW-T, la squadra di Yande del Kulutrek?»  
«È già la seconda volta che mi parli di questo kulotrek. Non ho idea di cosa sia.»  
«Kulu, non kulo! Lo vedi che sei meno innocente di quel che ti piace mostrare? Comunque, la risposta corretta è: i Maghi. Insieme ai Cavalieri, i Vampiri e gli Angeli, in quella prima, gloriosa sfida. Poi ci sarebbe la composizione di tutte le squadre e come sono mutate negli anni, ma su quella sono più disponibile a soprassedere, se proprio uno studente non se la ricorda.»  
«Nomi di membri di squadre? Maestra, ma tu davvero te le ricordi tutte?»  
«Non mi credi?»  
«Sì, certo, ma…»  
«Per esempio, squadra di Yande del Kulutrek: la Condottiera Kure del Divino Excel, Arwen la Narratrice di Lunghe Cose, Chibi la Dispensatrice di Vocaboli, Macci dal Wordcount Infinito, Iper Ouranos la Moltiplicatrice di Lemmi, Mels la Macina-parole, Broken dalla bella voce, guardiana dei Video, Valy dalla Matita Divina, Diana la Costruttrice di Storie, Irgio dalle Molte Molte Molte Pagine, Vegethia dell’Infernale Scrittura, Gwen Tastiera Infuocata, Tatsu della Via Lastricata di Parole, Kandra dal Lungo Testo, BlackCreed Cento Volte Cento, Harriet il Canta-molte-storie, Sasageyo la Dispersa. Eh, bei tempi, quelli…»  
«È un evento così distante nel tempo? Credevo che la storia delle Lande fosse contemporanea a noi.»  
«Lo sai che in questo posto il tempo è tutto scombinato. Potrebbe essere avvenuto ieri o mille anni fa. Oppure potrebbe essere ancora in corso. Lo senti? Lo percepisci questo vibrare intenso dell’aura magica tutto intorno a noi? Potrebbe essere il ritmo di mani che scrivono, di menti che tramano, di storie che vengono scritte e affidate alla Rete, perché essa, grande quasi quanto la Magia, le porti agli occhi di tutti e le racconti eternamente a tutti i suoi viandanti…»


End file.
